Saint Julliene
A sleepy farming village, Saint Julliene is facing a grim fate. With a constant loss of youth the town looks likely to age itself out of existence. History Before the bombs, Saint Julliene was a suburb of Winnipeg, but would lay abandoned in the panic during and after the war. It would be reclaimed in 2113 by a party of migrants, looking for a safe area to settle. They would find several houses intact, and the area relatively peaceful. They planted seeds from wild fruits and grains, along with a small amount of pre-war seeds that they had as well. That spring they alternated between tending to the sprouts and tearing up the pavement and sidewalks, using the debris to block off several alleyways. That fall the harvest was both bountiful and varied, with fruit trees sprouting as well as grains, which they used to make several pies and breads. The settlers decided to stay permanently, and needed a name for their new home. They decided upon Saint Julliene, in tribute to who they thought was the saint of farmers. They planted again the next spring, and jarred the extra, storing it at the bottom of a fire pit. The next several years were also good to the farmers, and several others wished to join their community. By 2130 they were a village of 60, and even boasted a trader. That was the first year they would see a raider party, being extorted for food by a dozen men. The farmers grudgingly paid up, having young children and few weapons. They would be left alone after this, with the raiders only returning one more time in 2136. The second visit was brief, with the raiders thinking better of trying for supplies. They would double in size by the next century, occupying nearly the entire neighborhood. 2200-2287 The town grew steady for the first few years, though settlers would taper off by 2205. This was due to both an increase of raider activity and rumors of easy passing south in America. The farmers suffered little, but still bought what arms they could from the caravans that passed by. Their stockpile would be of little use the next time raiders visited however, in 2227. They would be approached by a small group of raiders, who told them they now were under the control of king Gurns. The farmers at first balked at this, and some went for their weapons, but the unblooded defenders couldn't stand up to the experienced raiders. Ten would be killed before the rest surrendered, promising their loyalty to their new king. The raiders, being under strict orders, grudgingly accepted this and left, taking most of the arms with them. The raiders would return a week later, saying they were told to maintain loyalty in the town. Saint Julliene would play host to a squad for the next twenty-two years, until Gurns died at the end of a civil war. The farmers waited with trepidation for a while, but no other bandits came. a few months into 2253 a caravan arrived from The Peg offering weapons for food. The farmers jumped on the chance, and loaded up the trader's wagon. They would form a rag-tag militia over the next few years, at it's height including most of the town's adults. By 2260 things were likely like they were before Gurns' reign; the people were well armed and well fed; they had a stable population; and there were few nearby predators. The next few years saw expansion, as one man created a small still and opened his own bar, quickly becoming a center of activity. It also saw some immigrants from The Peg, fleeing the Mayor. The newcomers told stories of the lights and excitement at the end of the day, often catching the ears of the children. When some of the restrictions were lifted in the Seventies a wave of people set off from the town, leaving about eighty people remaining. In the fifteen years since, eighteen citizens have died, and another fourteen moved. The remaining citizens try to convince the youth to stay, but have been largely unsuccessful. Government The town has always been ruled by a city council, even when a fief to King Gurns. The council is large responsible for overseeing land disputes, but also convene to act as judges and discuss laws. Elections are held every four years four the council as a whole, with the top six candidates elected, and the seventh held as tie-breaker. Economy Barter is the form most exchange takes the form of, with actually currency reserved to the rare traveler from 'a city'. Sometimes favors are exchanged, however, with aid being promised in return for aid now, usually at harvest season. Crops are usually shared between neighbors or traded at the farmer's market. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Manitoba